Actually Adopted
by slytherclaw713
Summary: "You and your friends tormented me for years because I was a Mudblood and now you're all the family I have left!" In the aftermath of the war, Draco Malfoy finds out he has a twin sister, and Hermione finds out that she can't reverse the Obliviation on her parents. HermioneMalfoy/TheoNott Postwar
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is _technically_ my second story. My first story, however, I started years ago, and I recently deleted it after I re-read it and decided I hated my writing style. I hope I've improved as a writer. I'd like to say **I cannot promise frequent updates**. I hope to update as much as I can, but _please_ don't leave reviews asking me to update. Also, I'm sorry if these chapters are pretty short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!  
Update 9/22/18: I changed her name a little bit thanks to **SiriuslyPink**

~ALM~

Draco Malfoy was furious. Now, after 18 years, after a _war_ , now he was being told he had a twin sister.

Lucius was in Azkaban, thank Merlin for that. He took the fall for his family, as he should in Draco's opinion. Narcissa was confined to the Manor. Harry Potter, the Savior himself, had vouched for Narcissa after she saved his life. Harry and Hermione had vouched for Draco, saying he was coerced into taking the mark. It was probably the only time he had been happy to see those Gryffindors. In all honestly, the Malfoy family had gotten off light. Lucius was given 5 years in Azkaban, Narcissa was confined to house arrest for a year, and Draco was simply put on probation.

After the trials were over, once everyone was adjusting to normal life, Narcissa invited Draco to dinner at the manor. Draco assumed she simply wanted company, as she was used to. Then, after dinner, she asked him to accompany her to his father's study.

"Mother, I would rather never set foot in that study again," he had said, yet after a stern look from Narcissa, he followed.

Narcissa walked into the study, pulled out a folder, and handed it to Draco. "Open it," she said. He did as his mother asked. Inside the folder was a single paper. A birth certificate. For June 5 1980. The name on it wasn't Draco Lucius Malfoy though.

It was Amalia Lucy Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother," Draco started, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "what is this?"

Narcissa sighed. "Have a seat Draco. This is a long story."

~ALM~

"It was a dark time. Your father was beginning to see the horrors of the Dark Lord. Anyone who disobeyed was punished, even killed. All children were to be given into his service. We had no escape, the Dark Lord knew I was pregnant.

"Then we found out we had twins. We decided to save one of you, if we could. The older child was given to the Dark Child, to satisfy him. The younger we gave to Muggles, to raise her. Your father Obliviated himself immediately, so he couldn't even accidentally betray her."

~ALM~

"Then how are we supposed to find her?"

Narcissa smiled. "You turn 18 next week. The glamour should wear off then. Find her."

Draco nodded. Narcissa led him back to the dining room to enjoy some dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione swiped her tears away. Harry had generously given her access to the Black Library, but nothing would help her restore her parents' memories.

"It's useless," she sobbed.

Harry walked in and put his arm around her. "Shush Hermione, it's going to be okay."

The problem wasn't the charm Hermione had put. When Hermione went to restore her parents' memories, she discovered another, older Obliviation. It was too powerful for her to reverse without harming her parents. She had no idea what to do.

"Harry, I can't change them back. I'm not sure if I want to!"

He nodded. He'd heard her say this before. Her parents had a good life in Australia, one Hermione didn't want to take away from them. Yet she wanted her parents back.

"Hermione, think of this as fate. Maybe now isn't the time. When the time is right, you'll be able to fix it. For now, we have lunch at the Burrow."

She nodded. The fate theory was her own. She brushed off her tears and rushed upstairs to get ready for the weekly Sunday lunch at the Burrow.

~ALM~

Draco paced. It had only been 3 days since he'd heard of Amalia but he couldn't get his sister out of his head. It would have to be someone in his year naturally, but he didn't know which house, how he'd acted towards her. What if he'd bullied her? Draco knew he wasn't at his best at Hogwarts, and now it mattered.

He had to tell someone, had to get some idea of who his sister was. So he Floo'ed the only two people he could trust: Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

~ALM~

Theo Nott walked into the room and saw Blaise and Draco opening a Firewhiskey. "Oh no you don't," he whispered and Summoned the drink. Blaise pouted but Theo only stared. He'd be damned if he let his friends get drunk before he even knew the issue.

Then Draco told him the story, and Theo was ready to open the bottle himself.

"So you're telling me that you have a secret twin sister who may or may not already hate us, and you want us to find her."

Draco nodded. "You're insane mate. Just wait until your birthday, you'll find out soon enough."

Draco glared at him, obviously not satisfied, but Theo wasn't ready to get into this argument. "I have a company to go manage, and if I find you drunk I won't get you a new broom for your birthday."

Then Theo walked away, leaving a sad Blaise and astounded Draco behind.

~ALM~

Draco threw the bottle aside, not ready to lose his birthday gift. "Blaise, you'll help me mate, right?"

Blaise nodded, and the two started making a list of all the Muggleborn girls from their year they could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco kept stressing. He had to know who his sister was. It was eating him up. The list he had made with Blaise led him nowhere, just like Theo had said.

One more day, he told himself. Just one more day. He paced his apartment, considering grabbing a bottle before remembering Theo had taken it.

Draco sighed and went to the Floo. Might as well waste Theo's time too, he thought, and Floo'ed to Nott Manor.

~ALM~

Harry sighed. Hermione had given up on her parents, but she hadn't started looking for a job yet. Or a life "Come on Hermione. Go try to meet people before people start to think we're dating." She shook her head and went back to the library. She seemed to think it was her job to clean it up.

~ALM~

Hermione went through the library. She thought of Harry as a brother, and after he and Ginny didn't work out, he wasn't doing anything either. She shook her head and went back to categorizing books. At least it gave her something to do.

~ALM~

Theo shook his head. Now he had to comfort an anxious Draco. "No Draco, you can't drink the bottle." He called Blaise. Maybe Blaise would be better at this. And maybe this way he could get some wo- Who was he kidding, no way either of them would let him do his work. He was starting to miss his father, only so that he wouldn't have to manage the company. No, he told himself, it's best for everyone that he's dead.

~ALM~

Blaise ran into the room. "Time to party! Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to be almost 18?" Draco cracked a slight smile at that. Blaise shook his head. "You can't be upset when it's almost your birthday! And you'll meet your long lost sister! For now, celebrate!"

And then he showed Draco the Firewhiskey. At that, Draco smiled and Theo shook his head.

~ALM~

Ron was pacing his room. Harry and Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place, but he was still at the Burrow. He knew why. After he and Hermione broke up, she must've run and told Harry a bunch of lies. Oh, he'd act nice around his family. But he was going to get that bitch back.

~ALM~

Ginny lay on her bed. She and Harry hadn't worked out, and every date she went on ended with her wanting more. She just wanted emotion, but no guy seemed to make her feel anymore.

~ALM~

Hermione went to bed, looking at her ceiling. Every day is a new day, she thought. Little did she know how true that was. She fell asleep dreaming of her parents.

~ALM~

Draco anxiously looked at the clock. Blaise started counting down, "3...2...1...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE."

Draco bolted up. "It's my birthday. It's her birthday. Today's the day!"

Theo looked Draco in the eye. "It's midnight. You're not going to find her now. Go to sleep." Draco relented and went to bed, dreaming of his sister.

~ALM~

A/N Shout out to **SereniteRose** for the amazing review, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter  
We get an introduction of everyone I feel like will be important in this story. Right now I have about 3-4 story lines in my head, but let's see how this plays out  
please review, if only to remind me there's a loose end that I'm forgetting to finish up  
Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione blinked. She must've forgotten to close the curtains last night because the sun was shining in her eyes.

She got out of bed, stretched, and lazily walked to the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth. That's when she looked into the mirror.

She screamed.

Harry rushed in. "Hermione, Hermione are you o..."

~ALM~

He blinked. He wasn't sure who he was looking at. This girl looked fundamentally like Hermione, he knew that. There was the same height, hair length, cheekbones. But at the same time, she looked nothing like Hermione. Her hair was blond, almost white. It looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place it. Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but gray. Her skin was a few shades lighter. In fact, she looked remarkably like someone else Harry knew, but he wasn't quite sure.

~ALM~

Hermione was frozen. What was happening? She blinked, but she was still seeing the same thing. One look at Harry told her that this was real. "Harry, what happened to me?"

Harry just shook his head. Hermione could tell he was just as confused as she was. She would do the only thing she knew. She would go to the library.

~ALM~

Draco woke up. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he was so ready to find his sister. "Wake up Blaise! We have a sister to find!"

Blaise woke up and rubbed his eyes. "It's 9 am mate, go to sleep."

But Draco ran out the door. "I have to find her Blaise."

~ALM~

Blaise shook his head. Draco didn't even have a plan. "How are you supposed to find her? Search every house in Britain?" he yelled out. Draco probably didn't even hear him. Blaise got up. He'd have to find someone who could actually have a plan. Time to call Theo.

~ALM~

Theodore was at his desk, drowning in papers. This company was almost not worth the trouble. His father hadn't been very good at managing a company and playing Death Eater. That's when he heard someone enter through the Floo. He shook his head.

He walked out of his office and down the stairs to the living room. He wasn't surprised when he saw a tired Blaise and hyper Draco waiting. "I'm guessing you guys need help finding Draco's sister?" Draco nodded frantically. Theo sighed. He wasn't getting much work done that day. "Alright, I'm going to need her name."

"Amalia Lucy Malfoy," Draco recited.

"Alright." Theo had no idea how to begin. "To the library." Draco opened his mouth to ask if there was a faster way, and then they heard snoring. Theo and Draco turned around and saw Blaise asleep on the couch. The two shrugged and headed upstairs.

~ALM~

Harry and Hermione had spent all morning looking through the library. It was only partially organized, but around lunch time Hermione had an idea. "We can brew a Heritage Potion!"

Harry looked at it. "That's much harder than anything we've done before."

Hermione shook her head. "We brewed Polyjuice Potion second year. We can do this. But how do we get the ingredients? I can't go out looking like this!" Hermione didn't want to deal with people asking her questions as she walked around. Her hair would definitely stand out.

Harry thought for a second. "Let's get Ginny over here. She might have an idea."

Hermione nodded, then went to Floo Ginny.

~ALM~

Ginny was stunned. "You're telling me neither of you recognize who Hermione looks like?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. This is why they should've spent a little more time outside their own world, Ginny thought. "She looks like a female version of Draco Malfoy!"

~ALM~

Thanks for sticking with me! I'm so happy that people like this story. I'm really sorry about the break between updates, but as I said in my first Authors Note, I can't guarantee I can update regularly.

Another thanks to SereniteRose, and thanks to the other reviewers: worththerisks, FlowerChild23, Chelsea always, love2dance1992.

worththerisks: thanks! I agree, I think I've seen about 3 Theomione stories I've enjoyed, which is why I wanted to write this.

love2dance1992: I'm so sorry that the chapters aren't longer, I'll do my best to improve that!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was shocked. Could she really be Draco Malfoy's twin sister? He bullied her for seven years! She couldn't imagine being related to him.

~ALM~

Harry finally saw it. He knew Hermione's new appearance was familiar, and once Ginny said it, everything made sense. Hermione had the blond hair, the gray eyes, the pale skin.

~ALM~

Ginny watched Hermione take it in. Hermione was just quiet, trying to process this. Ginny wasn't sure if she believed it, but what other explanation was there? The hair and eyes are a Malfoy family trait.

~ALM~

"What do I do?" Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence.

Harry looked at his feet. He knew the right thing to do was to tell Malfoy. He deserved to know about his sister. But was that best for Hermione? She was recovering from losing her parents and what Ron did. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

He looked at Ginny, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

~ALM~

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny look at each other. The two might not have worked out as a couple, but luckily they still were good friends. Hermione didn't know what she'd do without either of them.

They both looked at her. Ginny spoke up. "Hermione, Malfoy deserves to know."

Hermione knew he deserved to know. But she just lost her family. Did she really want Draco Malfoy as a replacement?

They were looking at her. Hermione knew they'd support her decision. But she also knew she had to make the right one.

~ALM~

Draco groaned. Theo's library was getting them nowhere. There was no book titled "How to Find Your Long-Lost Sister".

"We'll find her Draco," Theo said from somewhere behind him. Draco knew they'd find her eventually. But how long would it take? Would she step forward on her own? Would she recognize they were family? Would she want to be his family?

~ALM~

"We have to tell him," Hermione said at last. "It's the right thing to do." Harry and Ginny nodded. Hermione couldn't just keep this secret from her family, no matter who they were. "How do I do it?" Ginny smiled and started plotting.

~ALM~

Wow, I still can't believe this is getting such a positive response! Thanks to everyone reading this.

Special thanks to the reviewers: purplehedgehog13, Chelsea always, EmoTrinity3, SereniteRose.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Theo had to literally pull Draco from the library to make him eat. Draco had been searching for hours to find anything to help. In the end, Theo decided to drag him back to his apartment, as there was no way he'd eat if he could be scanning the library instead.

Theo understood why Draco wouldn't stop looking. Draco's father had ruined his life, and his mother was always rather distant. Draco needed a family. Everyone needs a family. Theo sighed and headed to the dining room to confiscate another bottle of Blaise's Firewhiskey.

~ALM~

"So Hermione," Ginny said, "just says 'Draco Malfoy's apartment' and you should be in the right place."

Hermione nodded, not really sure if this is what she wanted to do. "You'll be right behind me, right?"

"Of course Hermione," Harry promised.

She took a deep breath. "I can do this," she muttered. "Here I go."

Hermione walked into the fireplace and said, "Draco Malfoy's apartment."

~ALM~

Draco stared at the food in front of him. Theo had pulled him away from the library to get him to eat, but he didn't feel like eating.

"See Theo, he isn't eating. I'm sure he'd feel better with Firewhiskey." Blaise tried to grab his wand to Summon some Firewhiskey, but Theo pulled it away.

"Draco needs to eat, not get drunk."

"I'm sure getting drunk would help him eat though."

Theo shook his head. Then, someone stepped through the Floo.

It was a girl with blond hair and gray eyes.

Draco gasped. "Amalia?"

~ALM~

Theo was amazed. The girl was more than just a female version of Draco. She was familiar in a way Theo couldn't place.

~ALM~

Blaise stepped forward. Draco and Theo were still in shock and Amalia looked like she didn't know what to do next. "Hello fair lady. Blaise Zabini, at your service." Blaise mock-bowed and smiled when he accomplished his mission of making Amalia laugh.

~ALM~

Hermione blushed. She'd expected Malfoy to be alone, though she was thankful Blaise Zabini broke the silence.

'What do I do?' she thought. 'Where are Harry and Ginny?'

~ALM~

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

After Hermione left, Ginny informed Harry they wouldn't be following her. "After all," Ginny had said, "Hermione needs to meet her brother, and if we're there it'll just get in the way."

Harry knew Hermione would be mad when she got back, but all that mattered is if it would work.

~ALM~

Thanks everyone for reading this! Can you believe it's been a month since I started this?

Special thanks to the reviewers: Toraach, SereniteRose, purplehedgehog13, dutch potterfan, Chelsea always, Anon 101, love2dance1992, LauraB90.

Toraach: sorry about chapter length, I write whenever I have time and post whenever I think it's been too long and I'm at a decent cliffhanger :)

purplehedgehog13: I never even thought about point me, so let's say that Draco is so stressed that he doesn't think about the basics and Theo isn't focused enough

Anon 101: wow thanks for the comments! I get that my writing does leave a lot to be desired, and I'll try to do better, but I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not putting much time into this and what I'm putting out is mostly plot and not necessarily very developed

love2dance1992: sorryyyyy, I'll do my best on chapter length but can't make any promises :)

Thanks to all 74 followers (wow that's way higher than I ever thought it would be). See you with the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um," she started, unsure of what to say. "I..."

Then, she suddenly felt herself being hugged. By Draco Malfoy. "Amalia," he murmured. "Amalia, I'm so glad you're here." Hesitantly, she hugged him back.

"Draco, mate, let her breathe." He stepped back slowly, and he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"We look the exact same," he said softly.

"I wonder why," Nott said, stepping forward. "It's not like you're twins or something." Hermione blushed, wondering again where her friends were. "Amalia, come in, sit down. Draco's been going crazy looking for you and if you don't talk to him, he might show up to my house drunk again." With that, Nott grabbed the Firewhisky and Floo'ed away.

"Aw," Blaise pouted. "I better get that back. I don't have an unlimited supply."

Then, Draco and Hermione were alone, in silence. 'What do you say to a boy who spent years tormenting you?'

~ALM~

Draco looked at his sister, wondering what to say. After waiting in silence for a few minutes, he decided he'd rather speak up than wait for her to start. "So, what house are in? I mean, I'm assuming you go to Hogwarts, it's not like I would be able to recognize you, you would've had a glamour on..."

He blushed, realizing he'd rambling.

She looked down and mumbled something.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Gryffindor." She looked him in the eyes and repeated, "I'm a Gryffindor."

His mouth dropped open. His sister was a Gryffindor. There was a Malfoy in Gryffindor. His brain stopped functioning for a moment as he tried to comprehend that. He barely noticed Amalia get up to leave. When he did, he grabbed her wrist. "No, wait, don't leave. I've been looking everywhere for you. Being a Gryffindor doesn't change anything."

She spun around, and he stepped back in surprise. "Yes it does, _Malfoy_. You, you and your friends tormented me for years because I was a _Mudblood_ and now, now _you're_ all the family I have left!"

That time when she tried to leave, he let her go. After all, it's not everyday he found out his sister was Hermione Granger.

~ALM~

Theo would be lying if he said he was surprised when Draco showed up drunk. It would've been nice if he hadn't though.

Having sent Blaise home an hour ago, Theo planned to get some paperwork done. Then, Draco Floo'ed in with a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Theo! Want a drink?"

Theo shook his head as he walked into the sitting room, where Draco had already made himself at home.

"C'mon mate! My sister hates me! Surely that's enough for a drink?"

"Surely she doesn't _hate_ you?" After all, Theo thought, there was no way his friend would insult his sister.

"Granger? Nah, she's always hated me."

Granger? Hermione Granger was Amalia? Well then, that made things harder for Draco.

"So, want that drink?" Theo sighed and nodded. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

~ALM~

Harry and Ginny were surprised when Hermione ran past them less than an hour after she'd gone to Malfoy's flat.

"What..." Harry blinked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll go after her." As she walked away, Harry thought he heard her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "boys".

~ALM~

Ginny knocked on the door. "Hermione? Can I come in?" When she got no answer, she opened the door. "Oh Hermione." She was on the bed, and when she looked up, Ginny saw her puffy red eyes. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "He was being perfectly polite and he asked what house I was in and I said Gryffindor and he was even ok with it and I just snapped! I yelled at him for no reason! What if he hates me now? Oh and I brought up how he called me names! He probably knows who I am and now he won't want to see me!"

Ginny was surprised Hermione was so distraught. Usually she was so composed. "Hermione, I doubt he hates you. You're family, and those snobby purebloods might seem cold, but they value family."

"Pureblood..." Hermione whispered. She was more caught up in the fact that she was adopted, and she had a family, and she was related to Malfoy, that she hadn't stopped to think what that meant. She was a Malfoy. She was a pureblood.

"Hermione," Ginny pushed, trying to get her back on topic, "Malfoy will be happy to have you. But it's getting late. Get some sleep now, and you can overanalyze everything tomorrow, ok?"

Ginny waited for Hermione to nod before she left.

~ALM~

A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I haven't had much time, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

As always, I appreciate reviews. Let me know if this lives up to your expectations :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Someone is here to see you," Harry called.

"I'll be right down," she yawned. She almost went back to sleep, but she forced herself to get up. After all, it was probably Ginny waiting for her, and you don't make Ginny Weasley wait. She stretched and pulled on the first clothes she found. She walked down to the kitchen and froze when she saw who was sitting at the table.

"Uh...Nott...N-nice to see you..." she stammered. What was he doing here? _Gryffindor,_ she reminded herself. _I'm a Gryffindor. I can talk to him._ "So," she said as calmly as she could, sitting down across from him, "why did you want to see me?"

"For Draco of course," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Of course..."

He leaned forward. "I want to know what exactly you said to Draco yesterday to cause him to drink himself into a stupor...Hermione."

She blinked. Of course Draco had told his friends. "I...I may have lost my temper. Please let him know I'm so sorry."

He smirked and said, "No, _you_ can let him know. He's probably still moping around my house with a hangover."

Before she could do anything, he grabbed her arm and Apparated to his Manor.

As soon as she came to her senses, she began internally cursing Harry. He had to be in on this to change his wards and allow Nott to Apparate.

"Draco," he called out.

He heard mumbling from the next room over. "What do you want Theo, let me mope in peace."

Hermione looked at Nott to ask him to take her back, but he shushed her and said, "But Draco, my best friend, I got you a present!"

"A present?" Suddenly, his voice was much clearer. "It's not one of those Weasley pranks is it?"

"Why Draco, don't you have any faith in me?" Hermione heard a small "no" and put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "No, I brought you something much better. It's your lovely sister!"

"Amalia?" Draco walked in to the sitting room where Hermione and Nott were standing. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. Hermione could've guessed that he was in a bad state, even if Nott hadn't told her. She felt a pang of guilt at seeing him.

"Um...Mal-Draco, I apologize for my harsh words yesterday. You haven't done anything to deserve my contempt."

He shook his head. "No, no you were right. I was a git and you didn't deserve it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a pureblood now?"

"Ye-No, no," Draco said. "It was just wrong."

Hermione wasn't convinced, but she let it go.

~ALM~

Draco woke up with a splitting headache and an urge to punch Theo. Not that Theo _couldn't_ be a great friend. After all, Theo had let him drink who-knows-how-much Firewhiskey without throwing him out. But on the other hand, Theodore Nott was a sadist. After all, only a sadist would wake someone up (who had spent the night drinking as much as he could) by yelling at him.

"What do you want Theo, let me mope in peace," he grumbled, hoping Theo would get the message and let him go back to sleep. Alas, it was not to be.

"But Draco, my best friend, I got you a present!" That got Draco's attention.

"A present?" Then, he had a horrible thought. "It's not one of those Weasley pranks is it?"

"Why Draco, don't you have any faith in me?" He mumbled a "no", but Theo didn't hear him and kept talking. "No, I brought you something much better. It's your lovely sister!"

"Amalia?" How did Theo get her here? Draco walked into the next room and saw his sister standing awkwardly next to Theo.

"Um...Mal-Draco, I apologize for my harsh words yesterday. You haven't don't anything to deserve my contempt." That sounded far too formal for family, and also inaccurate.

"No, no you were right. I was a git and you didn't deserve it." After all, how could he justify calling his sister a _Mudblood_ through school?

"Because I'm a pureblood now?"

"Ye-No, no," Draco switched as Theo glared at him. "It was just wrong." She nodded, but Draco could see that she wasn't convinced. Well, the best thing to do would be to not let her go on about this. "So," Draco started, changing the subject, "how did _dear_ Theo convince you to come here?"

Amalia frowned. "He didn't! He just grabbed my arm and Apparated us here!"

Draco laughed. Theo smirked. "Well, it clearly worked."

Draco wondered out loud, "How is he still in one piece if he made you do something against your will?"

Amalia crossed her arms. "You make me sound so _violent_. I'm not going to take his head off for Apparating me here. Besides, Harry had to take down the wards at Grimmauld Place. How did you talk him into agreeing to this?" She turned to Theo expectantly.

Theo shrugged. "I just told Potter that you needed to talk to your brother. He seemed to agree. In fact, he suggested I just Apparate you instead of trying to talk you into it."

Amalia's eyes narrowed. "Well then, it was nice talking to you both, but Harry seems to need a lesson in privacy. Can I Apparate?"

Theo just nodded, and once she'd left, we both burst out laughing. "Did Potter even say that?" Theo nodded again. "Poor Potter, we're not going to find enough of him to bury."

~ALM~

"HARRY JAMES POTTER." Harry cringed.

Ginny, who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table and drinking coffee, laughed and said "I told you so" before leaning back to enjoy the show.

"Um, hello Hermione. How's your brother?" Harry desperately looked around for a way to escape Hermione's wrath.

Ginny, laughing, added, "Yeah Hermione, how are the snakes?"

Hermione smiled. "Draco is hungover but fine. As for the other snake, he told me something _very_ interesting. It seems he talked to you before you dragged me out of bed this morning. In fact, it seems that you, dear Harry, gave him the idea of _grabbing my arm_ and Apparating without my consent?"

Harry gulped. "Hermione...so you see...I just wanted to help...you seemed so upset..."

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny said, "Hermione, as much as I'd love to watch you permanently disfigure Harry, he _did_ help in his own way. So maybe only a minor jinx?"

Hermione nodded. "True..."

Desperately, Harry exclaimed, "I'll buy you both ice cream, just please don't let Hermione hex me!"

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Confused, Harry looked between them. Once Hermione had calmed down a bit, she said, "Harry, I wasn't going to actually hurt you, you're like my brother, just please don't do it again." Harry nodded, happy he was getting off light, then went to get the ice cream in case either of them changed their minds.

~ALM~

That evening, Ginny and Hermione sat in Hermione's room. "So," Ginny started, "tomorrow is Sunday. You and Harry are both coming to lunch at the Burrow, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I want to. I just, I look so different and I'm worried Molly will say something."

Ginny shook her head. "Mum loves you and Harry like her own kids. Probably more than some." Hermione looked at her, and Ginny coughed _Percy_ and they both giggled. "Well, the real question is, are you doing to invite your brother?"

Hermione looked at her, her eyes wide. "Oh no," she gasped. "Can I invite Draco? I mean, I barely know him outside of what happened at Hogwarts..."

Ginny nodded. "Maybe later then. Mum will want to meet him eventually."

Hermione agreed, and then realized she should probably get to know her own brother.

~ALM~

Draco was getting ready for bed at his flat when an owl flew to his window. The letter was from his sister.

 _Dear Draco,  
I just realized that despite being siblings, we have had practically no interaction outside Hogwarts. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner tomorrow.  
Love,  
Hermione_

Draco immediately grabbed some parchment, scribbled a yes, and sent it away with the owl.

~ALM~

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy holidays! I felt bad for not updating in a while, so this chapter is longer than the rest. As usual, thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone who reads this! I hope you enjoyed it. Next up (whenever I write it) is lunch at the Burrow, as well as Hermione and Draco's dinner. I still have to decide if I want to throw Ginny with Draco or Blaise...


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning, Hermione walked downstairs to see Harry making eggs. It was an old habit, left over from his time with the Dursleys. She sat down and let him put a plate in front of her. "So, Ginny told me you're meeting Malfoy for dinner?"

She nodded. It was an impulsive decision, but you can't choose family. She wanted to make it work and, despite their past, it seemed as if her brother did too.

"So," Harry interrupted her musings, "where are you meeting?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then shut it. She couldn't remember them picking a place to meet. "I'm not sure." She ran up to her room to grab some spare parchment and scribbled out a note, asking if he had a preference. By the time she'd gone back, Harry had a plate ready for her. "Mmm, thanks Harry. This is great."

He smiled. "I thought you'd appreciate it before you entered the Burrow." She looked down. Harry seemed to understand what she was thinking because he turned to her. "Hermione, look at me. You haven't changed, and everyone will realize that. It'll be fine." Hermione nodded. As much as she wanted to believe that he was right, she wasn't sure. Harry, hoping he'd gotten through to her, walked out to get ready for the lunch.

Just then, an owl flew in and dropped a letter next to her plate.

 _Hello dearest sister,  
You can just Floo to my flat. Just wear something casual.  
Your brother,  
Draco Malfoy_

Hermione nodded and went back to eating her eggs.

~ALM~

Draco had woken up to an owl pecking on his window. Surprisingly, it was carrying a letter from his sister. As he read it, he raised an eyebrow. So she wanted him to pick where they would have dinner? Well then, he'd give her a surprise. After he sent his reply, he started planning. After, of course, he got some more sleep.

~ALM~

Hermione was almost done picking at the delicious eggs Harry had made when Ginny popped through the Floo. "Hello! Where's Harry? Oh, did he cook? I'm starving." Hermione rolled her eyes. How Ginny was so energetic in the mornings was something she would never know.

Ginny sat down and served herself before asking Hermione if she thought Headmistress McGonagall would offer a repeat year to the people who should've finished their seventh year. When Harry walked in, Hermione was in the middle of a rant about the importance of education, her hands flying as she tried to get Ginny to agree. Ginny simply looked amused and calmly ate her eggs. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed, causing Hermione to stop talking and look at him. "Ginny ate my eggs!"

The girl in question smirked. "If you wanted them, you should've eaten them before you went to get ready." Harry frowned and shook his head. "Besides, don't you have to be at the Burrow soon for the Quidditch game?" Harry sighed and resigned himself to waiting until lunch for more food.

Hermione shook her head. "Or, you could eat and skip the match."

Ginny and Harry immediately turned to her with matching expressions of horror. "Why would I even consider that?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "Now let's go. Hopefully no one else will be there and you can explain this to Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione nodded. She would understand. She'd practically adopted Hermione already. Bracing herself, she followed Ginny and Harry through the Floo and to the Burrow.

~ALM~

"Harry, it's so good to see you! I don't know what you and Hermione eat in that apartment of yours, you're still much too skinny!"

Hermione suppressed a laugh. Some things would never change. "Oh, Harry. Who's this girl you brought with you?"

Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat. Bracing herself, she said, "Mrs. Weasley, it's me. Hermione."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Molly," she said automatically, and then turned to look at Hermione. Her mouth dropped open. "What happened to you dear? Now that you mention it, you don't look too different, only the color of your hair and eyes have changed."

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe I can help you make lunch and we can talk?"

Molly nodded briskly. "Of course dear." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Now, the others are already out back. Be careful." They nod and sprint out back to grab the broomsticks that are always kept in the shed. Molly and Hermione share a smile at their enthusiasm before moving towards the kitchen. "What happened dear? Spell accident? Did you run into Fred and George?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I woke up like this a few days ago. Harry and I called Ginny and she realized that I looked like a female version of Draco Malfoy! I went to his apartment and he called me "Amalia". We're...apparently twins."

Molly gasped. "Why didn't you grow up with your family then dear?"

Hermione blushed. "I forgot to ask. I'm meeting Draco for dinner today though, maybe I'll ask then."

Molly nodded. "Remember dear, we're not the only ones who lost people in the war. If he's your brother, he must be a good lad."

Hermione nodded, glad that Molly wasn't treating her any different from normal. They continued to prepare lunch, talking about insignificant things, like how Fleur and Bill were going to start trying for a child.

~ALM~

Hermione and Molly had just finished with the food and setting up the table when their comfortable conversation was disrupted by yelling. They looked at each other and shook their heads at the others' obsession of quidditch. "THAT WAS A FOUL," was all that they could make out over the other noise.

They were still arguing when they all walked into the room, sweaty and some of them covered in mud. The twins noticed Hermione first, while Ron, Harry and Ginny were clearly still arguing. "And who's-" "-this lovely lady?" The twins said, walking up to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but I know both you too well for that."

"Hermione?" they said in unison, their mouths dropping open comically as their wide eyes betrayed their shock at hearing the voice of a girl they'd known for years in a new body. Hermione shifted, uncomfortable at the stares from not only Fred and George, but also Ron, who'd stopped arguing about quidditch when he heard her name.

She cleared her throat, trying to decide what to say. After a moment of the awkward silence, she settled on, "I recently found out that I'm adopted."

"Well that explain-" "the lovely hair-" "-and the gorgeous eyes!"

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were trying to hold in their laughter. On the other hand, Ron's face heated up to a shade of red that nearly matched his hair. The twins continued to fawn over Hermione, not seeming to notice Ron's expression. Molly, however, saw and instructed, "Stop pestering the poor girl and help me set up for lunch. Without magic!" Fred and George pouted but started walking out, followed by Harry and Ginny.

Ron didn't budge. He was still staring at Hermione. Ginny, nervously, looked over her shoulder, trying to stop the impending explosion. Before she could do anything, Ron blurted, "And who exactly are your parents?"

Hermione looked helplessly around, hoping someone would find a way to get her out of this situation. She cleared her throat and started talking hesitantly. "I haven't been introduced my parents yet," avoiding a lie and the question as best she could.

Ron's eyes narrowed, as he (for once) picked up on her evasion. "But who are they?" he repeated forcefully.

Hermione took a step back out of habit, toward Molly, and whispered, "the Malfoys."

Ron's hands balled up into fists. He started yelling, "You're a Malfoy! You traitor bi-!"

Molly stepped in front of Hermione and set her signature glare on Ron. "Ronald Weasley! After everything, this is how you treat her! Hermione is a perfectly nice young lady and the Malfoys are fortunate to be able to say they are related to her. She just found out, don't make this even harder for her."

"Hermione, come on," Ginny whispered, ushering her out of the kitchen along with Harry, the twins having left as soon as Ron started yelling.

~ALM~

Molly finished yelling at Ron soon after, and Ron walked out looking not chastised, but furious. Ginny and Harry ran interference for Hermione for the rest of the lunch, sitting on either side of her and keeping her away from Ron. After trying to walk up to her twice, and being blocked by Ginny both times, Ron settled for glaring at Hermione from across the room.

Fortunately, the rest of the Weasleys took her news in stride. The twins asked if being Hermione's brother made Draco an acceptable target for their pranks, pouting when Hermione glared and gave a firm no. Fleur simply remarked on how beautiful her hair looked. Percy asked if she could use the Malfoy connections to get something passed, and he was shocked when Hermione said that she didn't realize the Malfoys still had connections. Andromeda hugged her, saying that now they were truly family. In her arms, two-month old Teddy's black hair flashed blond when he looked at her.

With lunch having gone much better than Hermione anticipated, her thoughts turned to the dinner ahead.

~ALM~

"I don't know if I can do this Ginny."

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her room, occasionally pausing to dig through her closet for something she deemed "acceptable" before resuming her pacing. Ginny, who was sitting on the bed, rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine. You two are related, you'll find something to talk about. Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised and find out that your intelligence was genetic."

Hermione, ever the mature one, stuck her tongue out at Ginny and sighed. She sat down next to Ginny. "What if it goes horribly?"

Ginny shrugged. "Then you come back here and I convince you to go to a pub and get drunk with me."

Ginny laughed, even as Hermione threw a pillow at her.

~ALM~

Draco placed the last item on the table and muttered a quick Stasis charm to keep everything warm. When Blaise and Theo walked in a few minutes later, they found him obsessively straightening anything he could put his hands on.

"Blaise," Theo whispered. "You keep him in one place and I'll force the calming draught down his throat."

"I can do one better than that," Blaise said and winked before pulling out Firewhiskey. "Mate, want some?"

Draco looked conflicted for a minute, then shook his head. "There's already a good chance I'm going to make a mess of this dinner, I don't need to be smashed too."

Theo nodded and Vanished the Firewhiskey, much to Blaise's dismay. Blaise started ranting about Theo's lack of appreciation of alcohol, distracting Draco momentarily. Then Draco looked at the time and his eyes widened. He pushed them out the Floo, ignoring their protests, and took a deep breath. He could do this. Probably.

~ALM~

Hermione entered Draco's apartment, taking it in like she wasn't able to the last time. Everything from the wallpaper to the paintings looked expensive, but she frowned as she noticed that there was nothing personal on the walls. She could be in any expensive wizard's home. Before she could think any more, Draco walked in and smiled. He stepped forward, as if to give her a hug, then hesitated and stopped. "I'm happy you made it Ama…, Gra…, Her..., sister."

She nodded, simply saying, "Please, call me Hermione."

"Of course," he said smoothly. "Now, if you would follow me."

He turned and walked further into the apartment, confusing Hermione. After all, the Floo was right there, where was he taking her? Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when they stopped in a surprisingly cozy kitchen, with a circular table in the middle stocked with food. "I...I thought we were going out to eat."

Draco shrugged elegantly, motioning for her to sit in the chair he pulled out. "Why bother going out when I can make a meal almost as good and we don't have to deal with the press?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You...you made this yourself?"

His mouth twisted into his classic smirk. "What, just because I'm rich means I'm not allowed to cook?"

"But...elves…"

"Oh yes those. All the elves are at the manor to take care of Mother. If any Muggle can cook, certainly I can too. How is it?"

He motioned at the plate in front of her. In her shock, she hadn't even looked it. She took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. "It's...I...This is much better than anything I could make!"

He smiled, "Nice to know I can beat the brightest witch of our age at something."

Hermione blushed, changing the topic to "How did you find out about me?"

His shrugged, "Mother told me the week before our birthday. I'm so glad you came to my apartment, I have no idea how I would've found you."

"Don't thank me," she said dryly. "Ginny forced me through the Floo."

"Well then, do thank her for me." Hermione was shocked, a Malfoy voluntarily thanking a Weasley? "But I did want to ask you, when will you meet Mother?"

"I...I can't go to the Manor..." Hermione trailed off, keeping her mind off of the horror she had experienced there.

"Well of course not," Draco answered smoothly, ignoring his discomfort at the mention of _that_ event. "I'm sure the Ministry will allow Mother to leave the Manor to meet a war hero like yourself. How about next Saturday, lunch at that new café in Diagon Alley?"

"I...of course, that should work," Hermione replied, a little overwhelmed at how fast this was going. Three days earlier she had given up on the idea of having a family, parents, a sibling, ever again. Two days earlier, she was stunned to find out that, in fact, she did have a family, she was a pureblood, the blood status that she had been bullied about since she found out she was a witch wasn't even true. Now, she was discovering that her brother, the Draco Malfoy who had bothered her most about her blood status, her brother, had grown up, was no longer a spoilt, immature boy. And then she was told to meet her mother, who had given her up, forced her to grow up without her heritage, treated her like she didn't belong in this world.

In an attempt to ignore everything she was feeling, Hermione skillfully changed the subject to the rumors that they would be called back to Hogwarts for a so-called "Eighth Year". For the rest of dinner, the two siblings discussed and debated various topics, allowing themselves to fall into an easy conversation that would not have been possible the week before. By the end, Hermione was able to say that she was truly glad that she had found her brother.

~ALM~

 **A/N:** First, I'd like to say that I changed my username to slytherclaw713 to match my tumblr account! Now you can bug me on there about being awful at updating! I was going to post this back in January but I kept procrastinating on it (and kept procrastinating) and it proved harder to write (and get ideas for) than I expected. I've surprisingly had about zero inspiration or motivation. Then, at the beginning of September, I got a review asking me to update. At some point I told y'all not to bother because there's no way I'm going to update consistently, but wow that made me feel good, so I started working on this again (it still took forever sorry). Guest, whoever you are, if you're reading this, thank you for that. I'm extremely happy that people are still reading this, and that people are still enjoying this. I also feel bad that I left it for so long without updating when I've wanted to write a story forever. As a sorry, you get this longer-than-normal chapter! I can't believe that so many people actually enjoy this story. If you're reading this, you're awesome and I appreciate you :)

Now to answer all my amazing reviewers! First, thank you to everyone who has said something so far or asked me to update or just told me how much you enjoy this story. This update wouldn't happen (at least not this soon...) if not for you guys. To address **ThunderSphinx** , maybe she never Obliviated her parents, but she did remove all memories of her with an unknown charm, and there's no canon (that I'm aware of) for what happens to Hermione's parents after, so in this story, we're going to go with the fact that Hermione was unable to fix what she did. **SiriuslyPink** , good catch, I did change her name (and I hope I changed it everywhere). Now, a lot of you requested ships. **Toraach** and **BeachGirl114** requested Drinny, but **Krabi (Guest)** and **SereniteRose** requested Blinny so we'll see what happens :) I'll try to do whatever feels more natural and flows better with the story. Also, **Krabi (Guest)** requested Drarry, but I'm not sure if I can do that ship justice. It's not one of my top ships, but I'll see what happens there. **BeachGirl114** asked for Harry with a Slytherin, and if he ends up with someone it'll be a Slytherin, but I'm still not sure what I'm doing there. I can put him with a Slytherin or have his happiness be from Hermione finally having a family and being happy. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'll try to be back with another chapter as soon as possible. Being honest, I have no idea what's going to happen next...except for one event next chapter: meeting Narcissa.


	11. Chapter 11

_June 8_

 _Dearest sister,_

 _ _I hope you enjoyed dinner last night. I hope I didn't shock you by asking you meet with Mother. She really does want to see you.__

 _ _It's a lot easier for me to admit on paper than in person, but I'm really glad I found you. I always wanted a sibling growing up - maybe I subconsciously missed the sibling I already had. Quidditch would have been a lot easier with someone to play with. Maybe I could've made the team First Year like Potter did.  
__

 _ _Love,  
 _ _Your brother Draco____

~ALM~

 _June 8_

 _Brother,_

 _I loved dinner! I'll admit, I also wanted a sibling growing up, especially when I found out I was a witch. No one else understood what I was going through, entering the magical world, not even Harry. I don't mind meeting your mother, family is family. I won't say I'm not nervous though._

 _What is it with boys and Quidditch? You couldn't get me on a broom if you paid me. And why are you so obsessed with Harry? Since First Year you've been coming up to him just to taunt him. I hope you stop antagonizing him now. Harry's my best friend, so you two will have to learn to get along._

 _Love,  
Hermione_

~ALM~

 _June 9_

 _Lovely sister,_

 _Don't be worried about Mother. She always wanted a daughter to spoil, she'll love you. How could Potter not understand entering the magical world? Didn't he grow up with those muggles?_

 _What do you mean you don't like flying? How can we be related? Don't worry, I will save you from this insanity and teach you to love flying. I never thought all those rumours about your fear of flying were true but I guess even Gryffindors are afraid of somethings._

 _I am NOT obsessed with Potter. It just wasn't fair that Dumbledore let him join the team First Year. It was blatant favoritism. Potter got away with everything, but I will set aside my righteous anger for you, my dearest sister._

 _Love,  
Your brother Draco_

~ALM~

 _June 10_

 _Dear brother,_

 _Harry never enjoyed the muggle world, so he walked into the magical world and never looked back. I actually enjoyed my childhood, but no one else understands how I can miss it. You probably won't either._

 _I absolutely refuse to get on a broom. It's unnatural, if we were meant to fly we'd be born with wings. I've seen how many people get hurt on those brooms, and I do not want to be one of them. It's not fear, and you can't manipulate me into stupidity by calling me scared. I'm just being reasonable.  
_

 _Sure, you're not obsessed with Harry. You just talk about him all the time for no reason. Instead of putting aside your "righteous anger", as you call it, I expect you to friendly to Harry. A good start would be actually calling him Harry instead of referring to him by his last name all the time._

 _Love,  
 _Hermione__

~ALM~

 _June 10_

 _To my amazing sister,_

 _I understand that you miss your childhood. Maybe we can eat somewhere Muggle for dinner Saturday? After all, I can't understand something I haven't experienced._

 _Of course you're afraid of flying, you never gave it a fair chance. If you flew with me, you'd be fine. Especially if you had a decent broom. I never got you a birthday gift, maybe I could buy you the latest Nimbus?_

 _Malfoys are never obsessed. Therefore I am definitely not obsessed with..._ _Harry. Even writing it looks weird. I can call him Potter and not insult him._

 _Love,  
Your brother Draco_

~ALM~

 _June 11_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _You are willingly agreeing to eat at a Muggle restaurant? I know just the place._

 _If you buy me a broom, I will set it on fire. Besides, you don't owe me a birthday gift considering you didn't know who I was until that day, and I certainly didn't get you anything._

 _I hope you'll be nice to Harry. After all, you two will be in the same room when you meet me before dinner._

 _Asking you to just call him Harry,  
Hermione_

~ALM~

 _June 11_

 _To my demanding sister,_

 _I notice you didn't object to me teaching you how to ride a broom. I promise you'll enjoy it. Flying is an essential part of every Malfoy._

 _Why do you live with Potter anyway? You two aren't together are you?_

 _Love,  
Your concerned brother_

~ALM~

Hermione read the latest letter from Draco with a smile. She set it aside and began writing a reply.

 _To my inquisitive brother,_

 _I refuse to ride a broom. Ever. This is non-negotiable, and you can ask Harry what happens when you try to make me._

 _Harry and I are definitely NOT together. He's like the brother I didn't have until last week. I'm just staying with him until I get on my feet._

 _Love,  
Your sister Hermione_

The words flowed smoothly now, without the awkwardness that had been between them less than a week before. As soon as she sent the letter, Ginny burst in. "What are you doing? Don't you have to leave for lunch?"

Hermione nodded and got up to leave, and then realized that she hadn't changed yet. She pulled a random shirt out of the closet and began to move towards the bathroom. Ginny gasped and stopped her. "You're wearing _that_?"

Hermione looked down at the shirt she'd pulled out. "...Yes?"

Ginny shook her head and said a few words under her breath. Before Hermione could react, Ginny ran to her closet and started looking through it. She muttered to herself, pulling out clothes and putting them back faster than Hermione could register. Finally, she reached the back of Hermione's closet and pulled out a floral dress that Hermione was fairly sure she never bought. "Ginny..."

"Hermione..." Ginny mimicked her tone. "You're meeting Narcissa Malfoy. You want to make a good impression. You are going to wear this dress and you will look amazing."

Hermione glanced at the dress, then at the time, and sighed. Arguing with Ginny would take too much time, and Ginny smirked as she grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom.

~ALM~

Hermione smoothed down her dress for the fifth time since she got to the café. She had met Narcissa there and been told "Please, call me Mother, or Narcissa if you're not comfortable with that yet. There's no reason for you to call me Mrs. Malfoy like we're strangers." Yet, they were complete strangers, apart from a few words exchanged throughout the years. After that initial statement and placing their orders, they'd sat in silence. Hermione was unsure of what to say. Did she make polite small-talk, like they were old acquaintances? Did she ask to know more about her family? Eventually, she impulsively asked, "Why did you give me away?" and looked down at her plate. There was a brief silence, and Hermione wasn't sure what she was more afraid of: being ignored or being answer.

Hermione was startled when Narcissa started talking.

~ALM~

 _You have to understand what it was like. We didn't know who to trust. By the time we found out I was pregnant, Lucius had realized that the Dark Lord was not what we were promised. However, we had no options. We couldn't leave. But we had to do something._

 _The Dark Lord knew we were expecting, and he expected all children to be given into his service. When we realized that we had twins, we decided to act. The elder, your brother, we would give to the Dark Lord. The younger, you, we would save. We found you a home in the muggle world, with parents who would love you and raise you as their own, which they thought you were. We made them change their names, and we never found out who they were so we wouldn't be tempted to bring you back._

 _Lucius Obliviated himself so he couldn't accidentally give you away. I kept my memory, so that if he was ever defeated, we would find you once the glamour wore off on your eighteenth birthday._

~ALM~

Hermione managed to keep her shock from showing on her face, but just barely. When Narcissa finished her story, she'd simply nodded and sipped at her tea, concealing the thoughts flying around in her head. Whatever else happened as a result of that conversation, it seemed to have broken the awkwardness between them, with Narcissa launching into questions about Hermione's childhood and life at Hogwarts, though tip-toeing around the war. Lunch ended 45 minutes later, with a satisfied Narcissa and a rather confused and overwhelmed Hermione.

~ALM~

That evening, Draco found himself in the bright kitchen of Grimmauld Place with _Harry Potter_ of all people. After he came through the Floo, he'd been told to sit down at the small table while Hermione got ready. He tapped his fingers on the worn-out wood while Potter made tea. "So, Hermione never explained why you two live together."

"We're practically family," he said simply.

Draco nodded at the statement that was similar to what his sister expressed in her letter. Then he frowned. "Since I'm _actually_ her brother..."

His horrified expression was mirrored on Potter's face. "I only claim her, don't worry. I won't be calling you brother anytime soon."

Before they could continue that conversation, Hermione walked in.

~ALM~

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco looked over the menu at the small café she had chosen. Before she walked in, Harry and Draco had been talking without arguing, which was definitely progress.

She talked about her lunch with Narcissa ('She was so emotional and then it's like she flipped a switch and I was being interrogated!') while Draco laughed ('Sounds like Mother'). Draco started talking about his childhood ('Theo and I learned our lesson, we never even tried to prank Mother again').

"You talk about Theo a lot, how long have you known him?"

"Practically my whole life. We grew up together, and I don't think a week passed where he wasn't at the Manor. I imagine he's a lot like Pot-Harry is to you."

Hermione grinned. "Oh yes, Harry and the Weasleys are very important to me. Speaking of the Weasleys, maybe you should meet them? You can come to lunch at the Burrow tomorrow." At Draco's frown she hurriedly continued, "After all, they took me in as family before I found out I had a brother."

Draco bit his lip. "This is important to you, isn't it?" Hermione nodded quickly and Draco let out a sigh. "Then I suppose I can handle lunch."

Hermione beamed. "We can go early and talk to Molly. She'll keep everyone in line." Draco sighed again, but decided that lunch at the Weasley's was an acceptable price to pay for a sister.

~ALM~

 **A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You can find me on tumblr at slytherclaw713. I have a new goal of one chapter a month...let's see how that goes

 **nadasnape** , you're right, Ron is a brat. And that's not changing anytime soon.  
 **Chelsea always** , I hope you enjoyed reading this then!


End file.
